Something's Wrong
by Sir Apropos
Summary: Dino is woken by Hibari to find that something is terribly wrong. D/18/69, Three years after the series. Connected to Tai-Sensei's story "Nighttime Encounter"


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Dino slept soundly; the quiet rhythm of his breathing the only sound escaping him. A cold breeze blew into the room through an open window and he rolled over seeking warmth in the body next to him and found the action impossible. The inability to move woke him to find that someone had chained him to the bed.

"I thought you had a headache…" he groaned shifting and pulling at the handcuffs. There was no reply.

Dino opened his eyes and looked up blearily to see his lover over him, Hibari's eyes studying his face. Dino managed to push himself up enough to kiss him. From the moment their lips met he could tell something was off. Hibari was holding his mouth tight shut, his lips tense. Dino pulled back and looked at him, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

Hibari didn't answer. He moved forward and kissed Dino again, this time deepening the kiss, pushing his tongue between Dino's parted lips. Still all the passion was gone. His barely contained need usually bubbling just below the surface was absent leaving the kiss hallow and barren. Instead it felt curious like he was kissing him for the first time and was seeing what Dino's reaction would be. Dino tried to inject even more into the kiss trying to coax out Hibari's usual verve. All his efforts were for nothing. Hibari slid his hand down Dino's bare chest letting his fingertips glide over his abs; trailing lower to fondle him through his boxers.

"Kyouya…" Dino pulled back and ineffectually tried to move away from him.

Hibari kissed along Dino's jaw and nibbled his ear. Despite his protests Dino could feel himself becoming aroused by Kyouya's touch. His long slender fingers pulling down Dino's boxers allowing him to stroke his thickening length.

"Kyouya…. " Dino swallowed his growing desire. "What's wrong?" Hibari's touch felt foreign. There was no familiarity, no emotion. Kyouya continued his ministrations planting soft wet kisses down Dino's neck and chest, flicking a nipple with his tongue. Dino held back a moan as he writhed shuffling his feet in the sheets of the bed.

"Kyouya… Kyouya stop…"

He was completely ignored. Hibari continued to stroke him, fondle him. Dino was breathing heavily now.

"Kyouya.. please… stop…This isn't right…"

He was close. He didn't want to be. He didn't like the way Hibari's hands felt unfamiliar. He wanted to feel Hibari's confident passion, his unbridled lust. This was all… wrong. But his hands were still touching him; still probing over his skin, exploring his well toned body. He writhed against the soft sheets and pulled at the chains securing his hands, keeping him from doing anything about his situation. Hibari smiled an alien smile and licked the tip of his cock. Dino gasped and tried to pull away from him, again to no avail. Hibari's soft lips encircled him and sucked languidly on his dripping tip, his hand still stroking his shaft. Dino closed his eyes and arched his back leaning his head back into the pillow. "Kyouya…"

Hibari bobbed his head and took as much as he could into his mouth and continued to stroke what he couldn't fit.

"Ahhh…" Dino couldn't speak now. He could feel Kyouya gag slightly on his substantial length. The combination of feelings finally pushed him over the edge. He bucked forward thrusting more into Kyouya's mouth as he came. Hibari gagged again and swallowed his cum. Dino looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, hardly believing what just happened.

Hibari leaned forward and kissed the shell of Dino's earl lightly.

"Kufufufufufufu," a soft disturbingly familiar laugh.

Dino reacted quickly taking a breath to yell for help, before he could utter a syllable Hibari shoved their ball gag in Dino's mouth and fastened it tightly. Dino struggled, but there was nothing he could do. Hibari got up and changed into normal clothes and left the alien smile still playing across his lips and the odd laugh ringing in Dino's ears.

* * *

><p>AN: Happy birthday Mukuro! I hope everyone enjoyed this little blurb. Please feel free to critique or review, I enjoy reading everyone's comments. :D If you are interested, there is a companion story written by my friend: Tai-Sensei. It's called Nighttime Encounters.


End file.
